La hija del primer ministro
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Disclaimer: Mai hime y Mai otome no me pertenecen Natsuki Kruger tiene una misión, por el bien de la seguridad nacional...debe proteger a la hija del primer ministro.
1. Chapter 1

**Creo haber encontrado un tema que pueda ser hecho un shiznat y me sienta bien escribiendo en el! Claro nada como conocer su opinión para saber si debo continuar? Por vez primera creare más personajes :) sólo utilizare a Natsuki y Shizuru jeje Natsuki tendrá la edad de Kruger en Mai otome y Shizuru tendrá la de Fujino en Mai hime :)**

**Que lo disfruten! **

**Prologo**

En una noche fría y húmeda carente de estrellas en la ciudad de Tokio esta por suceder lo que todos esperaban y a la vez temían que sucediera...la caída de una persona cuyo carácter se considera nocivo para la sociedad nipona por lo que debe ser eliminado.

Es bien sabido por la población en general que tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial Japón opto por no tener militares o mantenerse armado, tras la guerra tanto los ciudadanos como el gobierno consideraron que el apoyo de organizaciones internacionales como la ONU bastaría para mantener la paz dentro del país así que por años no existió una fuerza militar y aún en la actualidad no la existe...quienes protegen la población, el territorio y al poder en Japón son civiles en listados en las fuerzas de autodefensa, pero no por ser civiles indica vulnerabilidad , en realidad los estándares para aquellos que desean unirse son muy altos y por demás exigentes, todos ellos son...profesionales

- Rojo me escuchas!?- una estridente voz sonó a través del aparato de audición colocado en el oído de Natsuki que salto del susto y su cabeza golpeo la mesa bajo la cual se encontraba, camuflada en la oscuridad de la habitación de hotel desde la que esperaba por aparecer en la mira de su jacal al objetivo, un sociopata de nombre Hayime Saito, premiado abogado, quien asesina a sus víctimas tras horas de tortura con objetos al rojo vivo, en uno de los cadáveres se encontraron cerca de 200 grabados en la piel de la víctima donde el forense aseguro había sentido cada quemadura antes de ser degollado, este hombre tan letrado en el sistema judicial estaba logrando mantenerse ininputable así que por el bien de la sociedad tenía que desaparecer y si el sistema judicial no podía hacerlo lo haría la misma sociedad a manos de los miembros de autodefensa terrestre

- Te he dicho mil veces que me llames por mi nombre!- a pesar del golpe Natsuki se mantenía en su posición espiando como un halcón a su presa- cuando me dices rojo me haces sentir en una película barata de acción - resoplando con su visión tras la mira de su jacal, detecto movimiento en el cuarto del edificio de enfrente

- Kruger el objetivo esta dentro- dijo la voz

- Toki...tengo contacto visual ...silencio

En la habitación frente a la que se ubicara Natsuki en el otro edificio de apartamentos no era otro que Hayime Saito quien había entrado con toda la calma y seguridad del mundo en su santuario, el apartamento del último piso que convenientemente era el único en ese piso que se encontraba en uso...así es , era el lugar donde llevara a sus víctimas y se deleitará de ver ser la causa del sufrimiento en sus rostros durante días, aveces semanas...lo que el cuerpo de la víctima estuviere dispuesta a soportar con la esperanza de que alguien llegara en su ayuda...eso nunca sucedía. Así como Hayime se preparaba para tomar la nueva botella del costoso vino francés que un muy agradecido cliente le regalara hoy...

Hayime salió su pequeña terraza con copa de vino en mano, respirando el frío de la noche...

BAMM!

-Directo al blanco! Como te las arreglas para dar siempre entre las cejas!- la voz de Toki su compañero ocasional en misiones gritaba jubiloso desde la base de operaciones...algún restaurante de la cuadra, después de todo, ellos son sólo civiles

- Ahhh deja de gritar a mi oído!- Kruger se quejó a la vez que recogió su equipo y salía como si nada de la habitación , totalmente satisfecha de haber dado en el blanco! Nunca lo admitiría a Toki o nadie para el caso, pero le encantaba saber que su puntería como francotirador es la mejor y amaba escuchar como todo mundo dice " directo al blanco", sin duda su frase favorita!

- Siempre tan seca! Necesitas una novia...- podía escuchar a Toki masticar algo, posiblemente una hamburguesa- por cierto el director te espera fuera, buen trabajo hoy! - con eso la comunicación se había cortado y al salir del edificio encontró un coche en espera de ella

- Buen trabajo Kruger!- el director Takamura elogio a su pupilo, a pesar de que el hombre contaba con algo así como 60 años de edad nos los aparentaba parecía un hombre de unos treinta años a lo sumo! Cuando Natsuki le preguntaba sobre como lograba mantener ese físico el siempre decía " buenos genes" obviamente Natsuki nunca lo creyó

- Gracias señor, a que debo su visita?-siempre que el director le buscaba era por algo importante nunca eran visitas sociales...

- Como siempre...al grano, tengo una misión para ti, esto es directamente solicitud del ministro de defensa y quiere al mejor...esa eres tu, desde mañana te encargarás de la seguridad del primer ministro del país,no se permiten errores, esto es por la seguridad nacional! Así que te quiero en el uniforme a primera hora de mañana en el palacio de gobierno ,tenemos una reunión con el ministro de defensa su vice ministro y por supuesto el primer ministro , no llegues tarde

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DESPUÉS DE LA REUNIÓN

- Seguridad nacional!?- los gritos de Natsuki retumbaron por los pasillos del palacio de gobierno causando que los presentes se detuvieren a ver que es lo que sucedía - que miran!? - todos le dieron miradas mordaces a una Natsuki que no la calentaba ni el sol - voy a ser una puta niñera!

- Kruger! Guarda tu lengua - Takamura había querido darle espacio para asimilar los detalles sobre la misión pero esto no debía ser tolerado- eres la mejor y esto requiere de lo mejor! La seguridad nacional no sólo aplica a la persona del primer ministro, también lo hace para los miembros de su familia! No es algo que tenga que decirte...la hija del primer ministro es la única que no cuenta con protección por eso te necesitamos! Ahora cállate y será mejor que no lo eches a perder!


	2. Chapter 2

**Como han notado la manera de redactar este fic es diferente a lo que acostumbro a hacer, por lo que tengo que solicitar su paciencia en las actualizaciones...este formato requiere de mayor descripción y desarrollo así que puede tomar más tiempo jeje **

**Agradezco su apoyo y espero que muchos más se animen a seguir el fic!**

**Capitulo 1 **

Natsuki tenía una rutina diaria, levantarse a las 05:00 am, salir a correr 5km a la orilla del canal cerca de su edificio departamental, desayunar, darse una ducha, presentarse en las oficinas de Autodefensa Terrestre, ejecutar alguna misión y salir a beber en algun bar si la misión no le resultaba satisfactoria, esa es su rutina de cada día durante los tres años que lleva de estar aprobada para llevar acabo misiones para la Autodefensa Terrestre, los mejores años de su vida y la mejor rutina hasta...ahora, Natsuki Kruger ha sido sacada de su zona de confort, todo debido a una sola persona... Shizuru Fujino, su misión y según Natsuki, quien ha destruido su vida! Como se atreve la hija del Primer Ministro perturbar el ritual matutino de Kruger! Es una atrocidad! De manera lamentable, Natsuki en este caso, no puede hacer nada, la mejor en la academia tanto en destrezas físicas como mentales, la mejor francotirador en veinte prefecturas a la redonda, se encuentra indefensa ante una adolescente de 19 años! Desde ahora Natsuki no podrá efectuar su rutina, ahora su vida esta dedicada a una sola cosa, mantener a salvo a la hija del Primer Ministro, Shizuru Fujino.

- Este es el horario del día de hoy, por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia debe llegar tarde a ningún lugar, el chofer siempre estará listo en el lugar y hora señalada, nuestros agentes están siempre en los medios circundantes, pero tu eres la única que en primer instancia se encontrará con ella en todo momento...- El vice ministro de seguridad es el encargado de organizar la agenda de cada miembro de la familia del Primer Ministro así como la del propio Primer Ministro, para mantener la coordinación en los niveles de seguridad en torno a las actividades del representante del poder ejecutivo a nivel nacional, los errores no serían tolerados- la máxima prioridad es mantener a salvo a la señorita Fujino, te has familiarizado con el protocolo de seguridad?- pregunto el vice ministro entregando la agenda del día para que Kruger le tomará , así lo hizo

- Si, señor, tengo pleno conocimiento del protocolo para lugares concurridos, lugares cerrados, eventos públicos así como los eventos de carácter político y reuniones de carácter diplomático - contesto Kruger de forma contundente sin dejo de duda mientras daba una rápida mirada al intinerario del día...sería un día largo, comenzando por conocer a Fujino en sus ala de la casa,la universidad...sería la primera vez de Kruger en una! Pero no podía ser tan malo y si tanta gente se peleaba un lugar en alguna de ellas

- Bien, este será tu uniforme- este consistía en pantalón negro con una franja roja a los costados, camisa del mismo color con la bandera del país bordada justo en la zona del corazón con un saco y corbata que completaban el juego, al verlo Natsuki casi se desmaya del susto! Que atrozidad de indumentaria! Como se supone que se mezclara en el ambiente si llamaria más atención que un policía en un show de payasos!

- Señor...- tenía que hacer algo...lo que fuera, por no utilizar "eso"

- Si, Kruger?- el vice ministro parecía ajeno a tal "complicación"

- Con todo respeto señor, pero no sería mejor ya sabe...por el éxito de la misión tratar de no llamar la atención?

- A que te refieres?

- No es mejor que vista de civil? Después de todo el entorno en el que se va encontrar la señorita Fujino es más entre los civiles o carentes de uniformes, así no resaltaríamos - el vice ministro parecía encontrar la lógica en ello pero que objeto tendría que después de él tomarse las molestias en diseñar tal indumentaria que no se utilizará ni una sola vez! Inaceptable!

- Lo entiendo- Natsuki bailaba internamente por no tener que utilizar tal cosa!- pero, veamos por hoy como funciona en el ambiente real- sonrió el vice ministro y Natsuki sólo pensaba que si su día era malo con esto sólo se hacia aún peor! - ahora tu armamento- algo bueno por fin , que en realidad sólo condujo a otra desilusion , en vez de una AK-47, Desert Eagle o algo si, estaban frente a ella sobre el escritorio del vice ministro una pistola calibre 22 y una PSP! Si los posibles enemigos serían ardillas o saltamontes serían las armas perfectas...tendría que tener un disparo a quemarropa si pensaba realmente herir a alguien! Lo que pondría en peligro la misión! En que estaban pensando!?

-...- Kruger pensaba en hacer algún comentario pero al ver la felicidad radiante en el vice ministro se abstuvo y tomo su "uniforme " y "armamento"

- Buena suerte Kruger! Confiamos en ti- pues con tal equipo, las verdaderas armas al alcance de Natsuki serían sus habilidades físicas y mentales! Sin olvidar los buenos deseos de sus superiores!

Fue conducida al ala de su misión donde estaría ocupando un dormitorio en el mismo piso que la hija del Primer Ministro, esta era una misión 24/7 no se podía perder tiempos en viaje de su departamento a donde sea que se encontrará Fujino ya que de ahora en adelante Natsuki tendría que ser su sombra y escudo personal, esto después de todo es por la seguridad nacional un error podría provocar una guerra o peor aún su misión podría romperse una uña!

Despues de cambiar en su uniforme y cargar sus armas Natsuki estaba lista para conocer a la infame Shizuru Fujino con quien compartiria cada minuto de cada día...

Caminando unos metros encontraría al final del inmenso pasillo la puerta de madera blanca perfectamente cuidada, miro al reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda 6:30 am justo treinta minutos para llegar al campus de la Universidad de Tokio, solto un suspiro y dio tres golpes a la puerta, unos segundos después una hermosa castaña en una minifalda le miraba de pies a cabeza con sus penetrantes ojos color burdeo? Rojos? Era posible tener ojos de ese color? Serían pupilentes?

-Ara? Quien eres tu?- la castaña...la misión tenía una mirada divertida hacia la...oficial de tránsito? Había cometido una infracción el fin de semana pasado? Es una striper? Una broma? Miro a la extraña mujer de ojos Esmeralda de pie en su puerta- te has equivocado de lugar?- los segundos pasaban y Natsuki había perdido su capacidad de raciocino! - si no me dices que haces en mi puerta a esta hora de la mañana llamare a seguridad y no te va a gustar el resultado!- Shizuru se había impacientado y muy en el fondo se encontraba temerosa de esta extraña en esas ropas tan...feas por decir lo menos

- Lo siento- Natsuki se aclaró la garganta y se coloco en posición de firmes- mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger miembro activo de la Autodefensa Terrestre en la prefectura de Tokio yo estaré a cargo de su seguridad a partir de ahora señorita Fujino- el discurso había sido más que perfecto, la noticia género una sonrisa en los labios de Shizuru...su nuevo juguete había llegado y tenía mejor envoltura de la que había podido esperar..


	3. Chapter 3

**Es bueno saber que la historia les ha llamado la atención :) gracias por sus comentarios y espero muchos más de ellos ;) **

**A partir de ahora cuando me refiera a la autodefensa terrestre usare AT para abreviar y será AM para la marina y AA para aérea , lo se aún no salen pero lo harán así que lo menciono antes para que no genere confusión en un futuros capítulos ;) **

**Espero disfruten de la personalidad que mostrara Shizuru en estos capítulos jeje **

**Capitulo 2**

Una impresionante camioneta de lujo llego a la entrada de la Universidad de Tokio, descendieron de ella lo a que los ojos curiosos pareciere una bella joven y ...un oficial de tránsito? Todos en el lugar parecían embobados por la belleza de la primera fémina en salir caminando de la unidad y consternados por su acompañante...la oficial, después de ver a la pareja ingresar al edificio principal de la universidad, los estudiantes y personal continuaron con sus acciones.

- Suki no me hagas llegar tarde a clase!- Shizuru había decidido que Suki era la mejor manera para referirse a su guardaespaldas , por lo que lo pregonaba como si nada, sonriendo al ver como el objeto de su burla se retorcía en el fondo de su ser por tal "nombre" , aunque Natsuki se negar a mostrar reacción alguna a los comentarios que realizara Shizuru, esto por supuesto sólo aumentaba el placer en la joven castaña para conseguir doblegar a su nuevo juguete, y nada mejor para empezar que los apodos cursis!

Kruger por otra parte no se dejaría caer en el juego de "la misión" como había acordado consigo misma nombrar a Fujino , eso alejaría la extraña sensación de esta mañana al tener frente a ella a su misión, que ahora le llamara como suele hacerlo su madre! Por dios! Había salido de casa para evitar estas palabras y esta chiquilla las gritaba en medio de un pasillo lleno de adolescentes que si de por si le miraban extraño debido al "uniforme" ahora se burlaban ante el "Suki" que mana de la boca de Fujino

Natsuki apretó el paso y se mantuvo a un par de centímetros tras "la misión", destino la primer clase del día...globalización . Kruger se presentó al maestro de la clase y se mantuvo de pie estoicamente en el fondo de la sala en la observación del perímetro en busca de amenazas, al no encontrar ninguna regreso su atención a "la misión" que se encontraba prestando atención a la platica de "como la globalización es inevitable"

Cinco clases más y ocho horas después, Shizuru les había llevado a la gran biblioteca que se encontraba cruzando un amplio jardín donde se encontraban en todo momento montones de alumnos charlando y riendo de cualquier cosa. Natsuki había permanecido de pie junto a la silla en donde se encontrará "la misión" realizando algún trabajo escolar, cuando una joven de cuerpo atlético , piel blanca y ojos azules se acerco para hablar con "la misión"

- Shizuru! No te había visto en todo el día! - exclamo la chica emocionada causando que los demás en el lugar le pidieran bajar la voz con los clásicos "shhhhh". Fujino quien había acelerado su escritura de forma rápida cerro el libro con el que había estado trabajando y dio su atención a la chica que se encontraba ahora sentada frente a ella al otro lado de la gran mesa

- Reiko, es bueno verte, como fue el viaje a Europa ?

- Es bueno verte también Zuru!- ante ese apodo Natsuki utilizo todo su autocontrol para no mofarse de tal apelativo- fue lamentable que no lograrás estar con nosotras- la chica Reiko hizo un puchero que llevo a Kruger pensar que había visto a esta chica en algún lado antes...no lograba colocar donde- Shimako y Kasumi lograron unirse a mi para el viaje...fue tan genial!- declaro con alegría, que fue silenciada por los demás presentes en la biblioteca- ojalá mi agente consiga un par de vacaciones después de terminar las filmaciones...es tan agotador - suspiro- y no tengo lindos guardaespaldas que me sigan 24/7 como a ti Zuru, no es justo!- otro puchero...y...DING! Natsuki sabía quien era esta chica! En realidad todo Japón lo sabía... Reiko Takahashi la idol del momento...en carne y hueso, frente a Natsuki! Secretamente Kruger amaba la más reciente película de acción en donde había protagonizado a la novia del líder de una pandilla...se veía increíble en cuero!- Zuru creo que tu nuevo modelo esta babeando- Reiko señalo a Kruger que en efecto...babeaba y tenía cara de viejo verde teniendo alguna especie de fantasía sexual. Shizuru le miro y frunció el ceño

- Kruger, hay una amenaza!- grito Fujino causando que corriera el pánico en los alrededores. Todos habían salido despedidos de la biblioteca en busca de refugio por "la amenaza" .Con el ruido de la conmoción Natsuki busco frenética por una salida segura, tomo a Shizuru y Reiko que en vez de mirar angustiadas miraban divertidas como Kruger les conducía hacia algún lugar "seguro". Lo que les llevo a la sala del bibliotecario al fondo de la zona de lectura.

- Se encuentran bien!?- cuestiono una frenética Natsuki, no podía permitir que "la misión" sufriera un rasguño en su primer día!

- Estamos bien- contestaron el par de adolescentes

- Bien...saldré a inspeccionar, no se muevan de aquí - dijo en voz firme y las chicas asintieron. Kruger había abandonado la habitación

- Oh dios! Es caliente!- exclamo Reiko

- Lo se- dijo una Shizuru sonriente

- Como es que te tocan siempre las mejores carnes!?- Reiko se quejó

Shizuru y Reiko se conocieron en un evento de caridad donde Shizuru estaba asistiendo en compañía de su padre como parte de su campaña, y Reiko era la presentadora del evento, que dicho sea de paso, fue un éxito . Desde el primer momento ambas congeniaron y formaron una amistad que si bien no ha sido larga es muy estrecha. Desde esa época Shizuru contaba con un guardaespaldas de nombre Ren, un joven cadete en entrenamiento de la Autodefensa, el mejor en puntajes y por demás atractivo...si bien a Shizuru nunca le han atraído los hombres le encantaban los juegos y retos. Reiko y Shizuru apostaron por ver quien haría sucumbir a sus encantos al joven guardaespaldas ...los días transcurrieron y sería Reiko quien lo atrayera a sus redes, rompiéndole el corazón y así acabando con su carrera prometedora...ya que había informado de su "relación" con la mejor amiga de Shizuru a sus superiores con la esperanza de que permitieran la misma...no fue el caso , cuando dejo su puesto, Reiko le informo que todo se había tratado de una apuesta

- No lo se- Shizuru rió- sabes perfecto que yo no les escojo, pero no me quejo

- Le quiero ...- declaro Reiko lamiendo sus labios, causando a Shizuru alzar una ceja- que?- cuestiono Reiko, quien no había dejado de ver a la entrada de la habitación

- Desde cuando eres lesbiana? A caso ahora eres bisexual?

- Pfft vamos Zuru! Eso no te impidió jugar este juego antes! El hecho de que los míos sean vejestorios con músculos y no valga la pena el intento no es culpa mía! Los tuyos siempre son lindos y sexys! Si al menos uno mío lo fuera seria gustosa de jugar! Y algo me dice que este nuevo juguete será digno de ser ganado- sonrió - que dices?

- Bien...hagamos esto! Pero como bien dices, este merece algo ...más, un beso no sería suficiente, que sea mucho más interesante , en este caso no tengo ninguna limitación- sonrió- y tu?- cuestiono esperando ansiosa por una respuesta de su amiga, si no era capaz de subir la apuesta el juego sería muy aburrido, más sin embargo el juguete sería sólo suyo...se le hacia agua la boca el sólo pensarlo

-No, ninguna- contesto confiada Reiko - gana quien la lleve a la cama primero...sin drogas u otra artimaña, debe hacerlo por su propio pie y conciente!

- En ese caso como prueba debe decir que ama a alguna de las dos y deberá estar dispuesta a renunciar a su puesto por ese amor!

- La única regla es no interferir en el plan de la otra- Reiko tendió su mano a Shizuru para cerrar el acuerdo

- Y ninguna artimaña, sus acciones no deben ser forzadas, solo será ganadora quien le haga enamorarse siendo capaz de romper las reglas y dejarlo todo por amor, sólo así habrá una clara ganadora- Reiko asintió sonriente y Shizuru tomo su mano...el juego había iniciado

Justo en ese instante Natsuki entraba por la puerta...

- Algún problema?- cuestiono al sentir el aire extraño en la habitación

- No- constestaron sonrientes las dos , Natsuki sonrió y eso les hizo fruncir el ceño

- Por supuesto que no lo hay..nunca lo hubo, cierto?- la pregunta iba dirigida a Shizuru - puedo saber de que se trata esto!?- Natsuki estaba enojada, esto no era un juego!

En cambio las chicas se miraron la una a la otra, de forma silenciosa declarando el inicio de las actividades

Shizuru camino hasta estar justo en el espacio personal de Natsuki que le miraba con sorpresa y un dejo de ira... Natsuki pensaba era intimidante, Fujino por otra parte le encendía! Así que con el dorso de su mano acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Natsuki y mirando a sus ojos color esmeralda y en un tono sorprendentemente bajo dijo - Desde mañana dejarás de utilizar estos arapos...Suki es libre de usar lo que mejor le convenga- beso su mejilla y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro

Reiko que no podía permitir ventaja contra el enemigo tomo a Natsuki por la corbata del uniforme y la atrajo a el nivel de sus ojos - te vez muy bien en uniforme...- dio su sonrisa encantadora y continuo - pero no puedo esperar para ver como te vez sin el- se relamió los labios y acerco su boca sobre el oído de Natsuki quien parecía paralizada- soy Reiko Takahashi...un placer conocerte...

- Natsuki Kruger- dijo Natsuki de igual forma a el oído de Reiko, y le tomo en sus brazos- el placer es todo mío ...Reiko-chan- Natsuki pudo sentir a la chica tensar en sus brazos, había conseguido lo que quería , sonrió al ver el rubor en el rostro del idol , le soltó y antes de salir tras " la misión" dijo- dile a tu amiga que cuando ustedes a penas van, yo, ya regrese...- los ojos de Reiko se abrieron en shock , habían sido descubiertas! Como era eso posible!? - Nos vemos... Reiko- chan!

Y así este juego había iniciado... Quien sería la ganadora?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Es agradable saber que les esta gustando el fic, muchas gracias por comentar ;)**

**Para los que se preguntan que edad tiene Natsuki...tiene 25 años, así que le lleva 6 años a Shizuru quien tiene 19 ;) **

**Capitulo 3**

- Ella te dijo eso!?- después de salir de la universidad Reiko vino conmigo a casa, cuando logramos tener tiempo libre de nuestras ocupaciones gastamos el tiempo en mi casa hablando de todo, es realmente divertido y genial contar con alguien para platicar de las cosas- como lo supo!?- le pregunte desde mi lugar en el tocador, tenía que remover el maquillaje y cambiar por algo más fresco o mi piel se arruinaría!

- No tengo la menor idea- vi a Reiko encogerce de hombros mirando su reflejo en mi espejo- pero si te digo la verdad...me hizo sentir...- le mire buscar las palabras adecuadas- ...cálida

- Cálida ? Caliente?- sonreí - es normal, la mujer a pesar de su horrendo atuendo puedo decir que es muy bella

- ...no es eso...- suspiro- fue como una especie de confortable...no de manera sexual...no lo se...-otro suspiro-...es extraño, pero me gusta- proclamo ruborizada y algo en mi mente hizo click

- Oh dios!-concluí de colocar mi crema facial y brillo labial, me uní a ella en la cama donde se encontraba jugueteando con uno de las tantas figuras de peluche que mis admiradores me han regalado, imite su postura al estilo indio - te gusta ella!- exclame y ella frunció el ceño

- Bueno, no soy la única a ti también te gusta...- dijo apretando un oso azul de peluche

- No, realmente te gusta ella- sonreí- te has enamorado!- reí y ella me arrojo el oso a la cara- oye!

- Eso fue por burlarte! ... Oh dios!- parece que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que se ha enamorado de mi guardaespaldas...su rostro es de total shock , me hizo reír aún más - Shizuru deja de reír! No es para nada gracioso! Que voy a hacer!?- ahora parece angustiada

- Reiko eres la idol favorita del pais, mujeres y hombres caen rendidos a tus pies! Cual es tu problema?- ciertamente no veo ninguno

- Nunca me había gustado nadie antes...- dijo en un murmullo

- Pero si has tenido un montón de novios!- esto es una sorpresa

- Si, pero todo ha sido parte de la publicidad y cosas de ese tipo, además todos han sido hombres...

- Bueno, la sociedad no es tan cerrada como hace 5 o 10 años, dudo que una idol bisexual genere gran revuelo , pero creo que te estas saltando pasos aquí , en primera aún necesitas estar segura de que sientes algo por ella y segundo si ella no te corresponde no hay razón para hacer de esto un drama- sonreí y ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio - supongo que esto sea lo que sea debe terminar el juego- la verdad eso me da tristeza ...ya no tendré mi diversión!- como siempre hemos dicho "primero la amistad antes que diversión o romance" - me sonrió ampliamente - por consideración a ti intentare no torturarle demasiado durante su trabajo - lo cual no implica que la tentacion me venza de vez en cuando

- Eres una gran amiga!- me abrazo duro. Justo en ese momento alguien entro en la habitación

- Lamento molestar!- era Kruger que estaba parada torpemente en el umbral de mi puerta y mirando a todos lados menos a nosotras. Me solté del abrazo y dirigí mi atención a ella

- No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar!- la verdad me ha hecho enojar! - nunca vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación sin avisar!- grite y me puse de pie

- Yo toque reiteradamente , pero nadie me contesto- por fin miro a mi- pero veo que debían estar muy ocupadas como para responder- dijo con desdén dando una rápida mirada entre Reiko y yo- sólo vengó a informar que si no tiene planes para salir de la casa yo me dirijo a el gimnasio para realizar mi rutina...señorita Fujino- esto último lo dijo entre dientes, obviamente tampoco estaba muy feliz dada mi explosión anterior

- No tengo planes, retirate- dije secamente y le mire salir

- Wowow...- escuche a Reiko soltar tras mío

- Que?

- Nunca en mi vida de conocerte te había visto perder la compostura con nadie! Siquiera cuando los reporteros te llamaron "la Casanova" en una entrevista al aire en un programa o cuando un niño vómito sobre tus zapatos favoritos durante una recaudación de fondos para la campaña de tu padre hiciste nada más que dar tu mirada condescendiente y mostrar tu sonrisa falsa

- No lo se...

- mmm...como sea, tengo que irme, dentro de una hora debo estar en una entrevista - tomo sus cosas del escritorio en mi cuarto , me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo- nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

El resto de la tarde la ocupe en terminar mis tareas escolares, me encanta mi carrera pero a veces simplemente es muy demandante la cantidad de esfuerzo que conlleva. Tres horas después mis pies me habían llevado a las inmediaciones del gimnasio que se encontraba en la casa...el golpeteo rítmico me atrajo a la entrada y lo que vi me detuvo en seco. Kruger estaba ahí golpeando el enorme saco de boxeo como si de una bolsa de agua se tratase, la intercalación de golpes y patadas sacudían la bolsa sin parar, generaban un ritmo casi sensual creado por el cuerpo sudoroso y tonificado de mi guardaespaldas ...la intensidad en su mirada era simplemente excitante nunca había visto algo así en mi vida ...de repente ella se había detenido como si supiera que yo me encontraba con ella en la enorme habitación, sacudió sus extremidades para relajar los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo y su mirada se posó en mi, vi como tomo un largo trago de una botella de agua...todo era tan...erótico

- Que puedo hacer por usted... Señorita Fujino- es increíble que después de estar aquí por más de tres horas y golpear ese saco de boxeo de manera trepidante mis sentimientos ante esta chiquilla persistan!

Yo había sentido su presencia desde que entro por el pasillo, mis sentidos son por de más agudos y ese andar lo reconocería aún en un mar de personas...sabía que me estaba mirando, sentí sus ojos sobre mi y eso sólo me hizo molestar aún más! Deliberadamente continúe con mis ejercicios con la pequeña esperanza de que se marchara pero no fue así, detuve mi practica y enfrente a Fujino quien me miraba de forma salvaje...que rayos!? A caso la idol no le sacia? Pfft pero que me sucede cuando se es adolescente hasta una escoba te enciende! Ignore mis pensamientos y espere por la respuesta de "la misión"

- Ara, sólo pasaba por aquí, no esperaba que Suki se encontrará aún entrenando - dijo como si nada

- En ese caso...- tome mi toalla y botella de agua y comencé mi camino a la salida - si me disculpa, me retiro- su mano en mi muñeca me detuvo y gire mi cabeza para mirarle- si?

- Estas enojada?- cuestiono

- No- me safe de su agarre- buenas noches señorita Fujino

- Estas celosa- esa declaración me detuvo - después de verme con Reiko tu actitud es fría - sonreí y le mire a los ojos

- Se cual es su juego, no voy a jugar en el, tus asuntos con tu amiga son tus asuntos mi trabajo es velar por su seguridad. Lo que me tiene así es que tu eres la única persona que me a gritado y yo he permitido que suceda- dije apretando mis manos en puños y estrangulando las cosas en mis manos - tu me llamas Suki cuando sólo mi madre lo hace...tu,mi misión estas apretando botones en mi que me hacen perder los estribos- dije entre dientes- por otro lado no se que parte de su cerebro les hace pensar que yo podría fijarme en un par de niñas inmaduras?- sonreí- a mi no me atrae una niña...las mujeres por otra parte...me encantan, buenas noches señorita Fujino

No espere por una respuesta, no la tendría. Entre a mi habitación para darme un buen baño, al salir de la ducha note mi celular parpadear en la penumbra de mi cuarto, tenía un mensaje, marque el número conocido

- Kruger donde te has metido!- el vocerron de mi jefe me recibió al otro lado de la línea, estúpidamente había dejado mi celular... Fujino es una distracción

- Lo siento señor, me encontraba entrenando...

- No me interesan las excusas! Que no vuelva a suceder

- Si señor- comencé a vestirme sin apartar mi oído del teléfono

- El vice ministro me acaba de informar que han recibido amenazas por parte de algunos homofobos en contra de la hija del primer ministro, como seguramente ya sabes ella disfruta de la compañía de las damas-vaya manera de decirlo- se piensa que puede provenir de algún amante despechado y no había sido tomado en cuanta hasta el día de hoy cuando la seguridad de la casa recibió un paquete que contenía fotografías de la señorita Fujino no sólo en la universidad si no de igual manera en su habitación y eventos privados a los que ha estado asistiendo- eso no es nada bueno, sólo implica una cosa...- eso indica que esta persona o personas están en el ambiente cercano a la hija del primer ministro. Te enviare lo que se ha recolectado hasta el momento, es hora de ponerce a trabajar

- Si señor, señor?

- Que es Kruger?

- Es referente a mi uniforme y armamento...

- Estoy al tanto de ello, y gracias a la petición de la señorita Fujino ya no tendrás que utilizar uniforme, eres libre de vestir como gustes siempre que este deacuerdo a la ocasion- sonreí, adiós ropa horrible!- las armas me tomara más tiempo pero les haré ver la necesidad de verdadero armamento, este asunto de las amenazas podría ayudar en eso

- Grecias señor

- La información ya ha sido enviada a tu correo, confió arregles este asunto rapidamente

- Asi será señor- asegure y se cortó la comunicacion

Seque mi cabello y coloque una playera holgada sobre mi torso cubriendo parte del pequeño short que me gusta usar en las noches. Me traslade a donde se encontraba mi portatil, abriendo mi correo encontré lo que buscaba, haciendo click sobre el un par de ventanas se abrieron mostrando un informe policiaco que no había encontrado rastros de ADN o cualquier cosa que nos llevara a la persona tras las amenazas, porque persona y no personas? Es fácil, las cartas son escritas a mano con letra delicada lo que también me dice que es de una mujer que anteriormente sostuvo algún tipo de relación física o sentimental con "la misión" ya que utiliza frases como " creí que me amabas" me has roto el corazón" "ahora romperé tu corazón también " esto es sin duda personal, por lo que se que es una persona y no un grupo de ellas. Luego están las fotografias de las que me hablo Takamura todas enfocan a Fujino en un primer plano lo que me lleva a pensar que esta persona tiene una obscesion con ella, muestra lugares como la cafetería en la universidad, la biblioteca y otros lugares relativamente públicos pero lo que no concuerda aquí son las dos ultimas que muestra a Fujino durmiendo en su habitación y una más tomando el te en una de las salas de esta ala de la casa...esto en realidad hace más fácil el deducir que es alguien del personal o realcionado con alguien que tiene acceso a la casa...y yo que creí poder alejarme de ella en este lugar creyendo que estaba segura, suspire y me frote las sienes, apague mi ordenador y salí a mi balcón donde tenía una excelente vista del jardín trasero de la mansión

Crack!

Un ruido entre los arbustos que cubren el contorno de la construccion atrajo mi atención, mi vista estaba fija en la zona bajo el balcón de la habitación de Fujino en busca de algún movimiento...unos segundos después un gato salió, entrecerré mis ojos en eso y sonreí, al parecer nuestra amiga acaba de terminar su visita nocturna...sin duda el enemigo esta en casa


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4 **

Natsuki estaba aburrida, muy aburrida...ya eran dos semanas desde que Takamura le encomendara solucionar el asunto "homofobos" que para Natsuki a todas luces en realidad provenía de una ex despechada, suspiró y regreso su vista hacia " la misión" que desde el incidente de hace dos días siquiera le miraba, esto en lugar de preocupar a Kruger en realidad le tranquilizaba, no había juegos, palabras mordaces, risitas complices con las amistades, y no había drama; el problema, talvez el único en realidad es que Fujino se negaba a contestar las preguntas sobre la relación que tuviere con alguien del personal de la casa o de la seguridad , lo que dejaba a Natsuki a merced de los chismes que pululaban en el ambiente por el asunto "acosador" , lo que había generado a una Natsuki frente a una Shizuru muy húmeda y desnuda!

FLASH BACK

- Déjenme ver si entiendo... Fujino ha estado con Fumika, Saski, Road, Mary, Yuki,Marina y un montón de otras chicas del personal?- Natsuki había iniciado su investigación haciendo migas con el personal de seguridad, sin encontrar a nadie sospechoso, por lo que su enfoque cayo en el personal de limpieza y la cocina, cuna de las mujeres mas chismosas sobre el planeta ! Uno pensaría que siendo en su mayoría mujeres de unos cincuenta años no se dejarían llevar por las cosas que platica el personal de menor edad, pero, oh sorpresa! Mientras las jovencitas de entré unos 16 a 28 le odiaban, odio que se intensificaba cada vez mas y Natsuki lo había notado en acciones como mezclar su ropa blanca con ropa de color obteniendo que su amada ropa interior de encaje se tornara multicolor! Y últimamente se comían su postre y escondían su amada mayonesa! Lo que orillo a Natsuki a comer antes que el demás personal y lavar sus ropas días distintos... Estas mujeres frente a ella le amaban! Una de ella en particular le recordaba a su madre...- están seguras?- cuestiono un tanto sorprendida, no esperaba que Fujino fuera tan ojo alegre

- Cariño- sonrió una- no has notado como esas jovencitas te miran y te tratan?- Kruger asintió- bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta

- Ako me estas diciendo que todo lo que han hecho a mi ropa y demás es por que les gusto !?- Natsuki no lo podía creer a caso todas las féminas en esta casa quieren con ella? . Ako rió y muy duro causando que las demás damas sentadas en la mesa rieran con ella. Kruger frunció el ceño - porque la risa?

- No lo mal interpretes...si yo fuera unos años más joven y no fuera heterosexual serias mi primera opción - dijo Ako haciendo gestos sugestivos con su rostro arrugado- pero esas chicas idolatran a la sañorita Fujino- asintieron el resto de las ancianitas- están celosas por que tu estas con ella todo el día - dijo Ako con una pequeña sonrisa y la boca de Kruger se abrió . Quien en su sano juicio pensaría que estar con Fujino era digno de envidia!

- Que? Es en serio? Yo sólo hago mi trabajo! La chiquilla es un dolor en el trasero- Ako frunció el ceño ante la expresión - lo siento...- murmuro Natsuki...lo dicho esta mujer le recordaba a su madre, lo que aún recuerda de ella...- pero ella y su amiga la idol buscaban jugar conmigo! Que pasa con ellas!? Luego me siento como niñera...es horrendo!

- Oh...intentaron contigo lo que han hecho con el pobre chico antes de ti?- Kruger asintio - bueno, veo porque esas chicas te miran así, les has demostrado que no estas aquí para ser objeto de su diversión, ya era hora. Pero eso no evita que las chicas del personal te miren como ha el enemigo, especialmente Saski ella estuvo mucho tiempo con la señorita y cuando terminaron se puso muy mal...- Kruger parecía haber encontrado algo...

- Te refieres a la chica que esta encargada del ala donde se encuentra Fujino?- cada área y ala de la casa tiene su propio administrador para mayor eficacia en el servicio, lo sabían todo sobre la mansión , en pocas palabras podría ser el acosador perfecto, teniendo acceso a todo el lugar , ademas del conocimiento de horarios del demás personal a su cargo...lo que hizo recordar a Kruger que Fujino había encomendado a esta Saski llevar su comida al cuarto el día de hoy, miro el reloj en su muñeca, eso fue hace 10min y no ha visto entrar a nadie en la cocina, observo la zona en busca de la chica pelinegra...no estaba aquí ... Kruger se levantó de su silla...no podía perder más el tiempo!- lo siento..hablaremos después

Salio corriendo del comedor para empleados e hizo su camino presurosa al otro lado de la mansion...porque carajo tenía que estar a un kilómetro de distancia! Cuando llego al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Fujino observo que todo estaba claro, con pasos firmes y empuñando su arma sigilosa llego a la puerta de la "misión" justo para escuchar un grito procedente de dentro, abrió la puerta con arma en mano...la habitación estaba vacía, se dirigió al baño, al girar la perilla encontró que esta se encontraba cerrada . Maldiciendo dio un par de pasos atrás para tomar impulso y de una patada abrió la puerta, el vapor del agua caliente estaba por toda la habitación

- Fujino estas bie...- las palabras murieron en su garganta... Fujino estaba bien, más que bien de hecho, Kruger trago el repentino nudo en la garganta y bajo el arma, pero sus ojos se negaban a mirar a otro lado que no fuera a la chica en la regadera usando nada más que la piel que le diere dios...piel blanca brillante por las gotas de agua rodando por toda ella...

- Que haces aquí!- Fujino reacciono cubriendo su desnudez lo mejor que pudo con sus manos- fuera!- grito

- ...y ...yo...- Kruger estaba sin palabras, bebiendo la vista ante sus ojos...no fue hasta que hizo contacto visual con los ojos rubí que salió de su ensoñasion - escuche un grito y yo...

- Fuera!- Fujino estaba roja de ira. Saliendo debajo del chorro de agua cayendo sobre ella tomando su bata cubriendo su cuerpo se acercó a Kruger quien parecía pérdida en sus cavilaciones - que te larges!

SLAP!

Sonora cachetada le había propinado Fujino para después sacarle a empujones del baño

Kruger por otra parte podía decir que el golpe dado por Fujino era comparable con el puño de un boxeador experto, casi podia jurar que le habían reacomodado toda su dentadura ...y sin ganas de averiguar como se sentiría un golpe a puño cerrado de su misión abandonó la habitación de vuelta a la cocina, necesitaba una gran cantidad de hielo

FIN FLASH BACK

Kruger llevo su mano la mejilla izquierda, aún podía sentir dolor al contacto, "la misión" parecía no ser tan débil como ella hubiera pensado

RING RING RING

La campana había sonado y era hora de regresar a casa para llegar a tiempo al evento privado de esta tarde . Natsuki observo a "la mision" tomar sus cosas, al parecer lista para ir, camino de la parte trasera del salón hasta estar un par de pasos tras ella cuidado de no invadir su espacio personal. Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar la salida del edificio de ciencias sociales de Tokio U. Cuando en su campo de visión notó a alguien moviéndose de manera diagonal entre la multitud de estudiantes, en su dirección

- No hagas ruido y sígueme - susurro a Fujino. Quien ignoro su orden y camino más deprisa y así lo hizo el joven. No había tiempo para nada. Jalo a Fujino antes de que estuviere fuera de su alcance y la coloco tras de ella, justo después sintió la perforación en su muslo derecho , le habían apuñalado donde no llamara la atención entre la mochedumbre. Natsuki evito jadear. Al menos Fujino permanecia quieta tras de ella

- Feliz no aniversario- susurro el hombre mirando a Kruger a los ojos. Y así como había aparecido continuo su camino. Nadie había visto nada ...este era un profesional

Natsuki condujo a Shizuru hasta donde se encontraba aparcado su transporte , afortunadamente no era más que a un par de metros de donde se encontraban. Subieron al coche y por vez primera Fujino miro en la sangre que se encontraba corriendo del muslo de su gualdaespaldas, gimió en sorpresa

- Dios, estas sangrando!- exclamo y Kruger soltó un bufido a la vez que arrancaba las mangas de su blusa, con ellas aplico un torniquete para evitar que la hemorragia creciera y pudiere llegar con buen tiempo a examinar la herida en la mansión , si el mensaje era de quien pensaba la herida no era mortal pero si muy molesta. Después de aplicar el torniquete miro a Fujino quien miraba en shock

- Esto sucede cuando no haces caso a lo que te digo- dijo Kruger entre dientes- en futuras ocasiones seria genial que dejarás de actuar como niña berrinchuda y hagas lo que te digo

- Habrá más!?- Shizuru no podía creerlo! Nunca le había sucedido nada parecido! Y le estaban diciendo que habria más!? Estaba fuera de su comprensión

- Siempre hay más- sentencio con animo sombrío su guarda espaldas, que a pesar de su herida tenía la vista perdida en el mundo fuera del coche

Shizuru decidió no decir nada, no es como que le apeteciera de todos modos, si herían a esa pervertida no era su problema, ella misma lo había dicho una y mil veces "este es su trabajo". Despues de todo no era culpa suya que haya gente loca por ahí !

ESA MISMA NOCHE/CENA PRIVADA CON EL PRESIDENTE RUSO Y SU COMITIVA

Tras los eventos de la mañana tanto Shizuru como Natsuki se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitación y prepararse para el evento que más tarde se realizaría en los amplios jardines traseros de la mansión

A la hora acordada Kruger escolto a Fujino para la recepción y bienvenida del mandatario ruso y la comitiva que le acompañaban en su visita de estado

La decoración de los jardines y la iluminación que daba a los árboles de sakura en la plenitud de su flor daban una vista maravillosa y acogedora, no se debía escatimar en eventos así, eso nadie lo sabía mejor que Natsuki, soltando un suspiro y mostrando su profesionalismo se mantuvo en posición de firmes detrás de su guarda que estaba feliz recibiendo a la comitiva del presidente. Minutos transcurrieron para que apareciere el presidente en compañía de su familia. Haciendo que Natsuki se tensara ante la vista, colgada del brazo de uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta era su ex esposa... Natalie Bland la hija menor del presidente ruso Frank Bland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Veamos que sucede con estas chicas ;)**

**Capitulo 5**

Natalie Bland fue la primera para Natsuki, su primer misión, su primer amor y su primer fracaso...y ahora estaba aquí, frente a ella con esa sonrisa que le hizo temblar las rodillas desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Natalie era sin duda una tipica mujer rusa , estatura media, delgada, cabello largo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca ...una belleza, por desgracia para Natsuki resulto ser una belleza letal...

- Bienvenidos - dijo el primer ministro a la vez que estrechaba la mano del presidente ruso - es un placer contar con ustedes esta noche

- Les agradecemos su hospitalidad - contesto sonriente Bland, sin dejar de escanear a las personas a su alrededor. Natsuki reprimió una sonrisa, este hombre siempre ha sido demaciado observador, una de sus grandes cualidades, pero en este momento en específico no implicaba nada bueno para ella, en cuestión de segundos ojos azules y verde esmeralda hicieron contacto

Kruger sabía que eso implicaría sin lugar a dudas que se avecinaba una interacción entre las partes, interiormente Natsuki rió, el hombre frente a ella seguramente le odiaba, había robado a su pequeña hija, ese tipo de cosas no son fáciles de sobrellevar...

Pronto todos se encontraban sentados a la enorme mesa establecida en la explanada de los jardines, teniendo conversaciones superfluas , no platicarian de nada importante en presencia de sus guardaespaldas y con sus familias a la mesa, típicos políticos

- Fujino - san parece tener un nuevo agente con usted- comento sonriente el presidente

- Así es señor- contesto Shizuru, ligeramente extrañada por la extraña pregunta

- Cuanto tiempo lleva a su servicio el "agente" Kruger?- inquirió el presidente mirando de reojo a Natsuki que se encontraba de pie a un metro de Fujino, junto a los demás guardaespaldas de los presentes en la mesa

- Un par de meses, si no le importa que pregunte, a que se debe tal interés en Kruger-san?- Shizuru no creía que alguien de tal envergadura pudiere prestar atención a un simple "agente" . Ante la pregunta el presidente soltó una risilla que a más de uno sorprendió por que este hombre nunca sonreía , al menos no en público

- Digamos que en un momento de la vida nos hemos encontrado- respondió en presidente y volvió su atención al embajador y cónsul de su país en Japón que sostenian una animada charla con sus homólogos y el primer ministro . Shizuru hizo su mejor intento por mantener cara de poker

- Lamento lo atrevido de mi padre- hablo Natalie, parece que alguien le había leído como un libro - es sólo un poco emocionado por ver a alguien que conocemos muy bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro . Esa declaración dejo a Fujino casi pasmada , y con muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

- No es un problema- dijo- es sólo fuera de lo común , después de todo el es el presidente de Rusia y tengo entendido ustedes provienen de buena cuna, como es q...- lamentablemente su oración enmascarada de pregunta fue interrumpida por el anuncio del final de la cena. Todos salieron de los jardines y llegaron al vestíbulo principal para comenzar su retirada , quedando al último el presidente y su hija Natalie

- La cena y compañía fueron deliciosas!- exclamo gustosa Natalie mirando a Natsuki que hacia lo mejor en su poder para no reaccionar a las obvias insinuaciones de su ex esposa- un gusto conocerte Shizuru-chan! Espero poder disfrutar de tu compañía en breve

- Por supuesto Natalie-san- dijo con una media sonrisa Fujino

- Nos veremos pronto... Suki- declaro descaradamente a Kruger que estaba a un par de pasos de distancia y se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza con el afán de no ser descortés frente a los invitados del primer ministro . Shizuru por primera vez en la noche perdió su máscara de indiferencia y miro en ligero a shock a una Natalie que le miraba de alguna manera altanera , tomando el brazo de su padre que miraba a Natsuki casi con...cariño?

Tras despedir a los invitados del día todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Ahora mismo Natsuki escoltaba a Shizuru hasta su puerta.

- Kruger...entra- dijo Shizuru a una Natsuki que le miro sorprendida y entraron a la habitación aún en penumbras

- Que se le ofrece ...señorita Fujino- dijo Natsuki en tono profesional , cambiando su peso de ambas piernas a la que no estaba herida, después de estar más de cuatro horas de pie la herida estaba palpitando y los pantalones de vestir eran incómodos

- Que relación tiene Kruger- san con el presidente?- Shizuru estaba enojada por los extraños comentarios durante la cena. Kruger frunció el ceño

- No entiendo a que se refiere- la verdad era que Natsuki había notado el intercambio de palabras entre los rusos y Fujino pero tenía la esperanza que no encendiere alguna alarma, sus esperanzas parecían desvanecerse

- Ambos insinuaron conocerte...- dijo en tono sebero- sobre todo su hija...- esta parte salió casi como un siseo - hay algo que debas decirme?- y ahí estaba! Lo que Natsuki esperaba ferviente evitar

- Trabaje con ellos anteriormente, hace unos seis años- declaro Natsuki sin dar demasiada importancia

- Pues yo dudo mucho que personas con sus estándares se preocupen por un ex empleado tal como lo han hecho esta noche!- Si bien Shizuru podía creer eso sabía que en esta historia había mucho más - debo ser capaz de confiar en el personal que esta a MI lado! Dime de una vez cual es su interés en ti- exigió pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños sin despegar su mirada de Kruger

- No veo como afecta mi relación con ellos el trabajo que desempeño aqui- no había manera de que cediere de buenas a primeras o peor aún, que derramara su corazón a una chiquilla como lo era Fujino, había cometido ese error una vez no volvería a hacerlo!

- Me afecta cuando hacen preguntas de las que no conozco su origen y mi personal esta implicada en ellas!- Shizuru no cedería tampoco, la actitud y el "Suki" tan cargado que había pronunciado Bland le habían hecho un nudo en el estómago . Natsuki sabía que el ansuelo había sido lanzado y sería cuestión de tiempo para que averiguara lo que quería saber así que lo hizo...cedió

- Hace seis años trabaje como la custodia de Natalie Bland...mi primera misión, no fue mucho tiempo, ella estaba en el país por seis meses como estudiante de intercambio y mi trabajo consistía en mantenerle a salvo durante su estadía ...- Shizuru alzo una ceja esperando por más información - ella es mi ex esposa- soltó Natsuki en un suspiro- conseguí el divorcio justo el día antes de ser asignada para estar con usted- Natsuki había mencionado lo más general, no diría nada más , esto debería bastar para calmar la anciedad de la ojirubi

- Que!?- decir que Shizuru estaba sorprendida era poco decir- tu esposa!?- Kruger sólo asintio - pues que edad tiene?- Natsuki frunció el ceño

- Es importante?- no veia el punto en eso

- Cometiste estupro y quieren venganza!?- Shizuru no podía creer esto, primero pervertida y ahora delincuente! Esta mujer era un peligro para ella, en que estaba pensando el personal de su padre al contratarle !

- No! Ambas teníamos 19 cuando nos casamos - sonrió Natsuki al recordar como habían escapado de la revisión de su padre y se casaron a espaldas de el, Bland quizo matar a Natsuki en un primer momento pero después le admiró por sus agallas, en ese tiempo el había sido el embajador de Rusia en Japón y Natsuki creía estar enamorada de su "única" para ella así que simplemente hicieron todo en nombre de su "amor"...

- Bueno...espera, eso quiere decir que ahora vas detrás de mi? Soy tu próximo objetivo?- cuestiono casi emocionada...casi.

- No! Ese error jamás lo volvere a cometer!- respondió casi gritando y Shizuru frunció el ceño, tal parece que había más en la historia que flores y arcoiris - puedo retirarme ahora?- no quería continuar con esto

- Si - respondió simplemente Shizuru a la vez que veía cojear a Kruger mientras salía del lugar . Shizuru de repente encontró muy interesante conocer quien era realmente Natsuki Kruger y se aseguraría de mantenerla a su alrededor hasta saberlo. Esa noche Shizuru durmió con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, si Natalie Bland le había dejado escapar Shizuru Fujino no lo haría

Natsuki trabajosamente había llegado a su cuarto y deshecho su ropa, cambiado el vendaje de la herida y cuando se disponía recostarse a dormir de un día tan agotador su teléfono sonó , gruñendo lo tomo del pequeño buró al costado de su cama y contesto

- Si?

- Te gusto mi regalo de aniversario ?- Natsuki conocía esa voz ... Natalie

- No preguntare como conseguiste mi número por que no tiene el menor caso- soltó un suspiro y continuo - que es lo que quieres?

- Suki es tan fría - contesto con fingido dolor- a caso esa chiquilla Fujino te ha hecho enojar?- esta mujer sin duda sabia presionar sus puntos

- En realidad el regalo que me enviaste es lo que me tiene de mal humor- Natsuki no tenía ganas de jugar- así que por que me has llamado?

- Me alegra saber que lo recibiste- rió- por como te vi hoy comencé a dudar de ello, parece que mis chicos hacen muy bien su trabajo me pregunto si la chiquilla que cuidas le gustaría recibir uno también

- A ella déjala fuera de esto!- Natsuki exigió , ya era bastante malo como todo había resultado como para traer más personas en esto. Su demanda fue recibida por tremenda carcajada

- Veo que no me equivoque- dijo sería- esa chiquilla te gusta- siseo- supongo que tienes una extraña fijación por las chicas indefensas a tu cargo

- Estas demente- Natsuki comenzaba a irritarse

- No escuche que te quejarse hace unos meses- Rió- y descuida la chica estará fuera de mis planes ...por el momento- y así la línea se había cortado. Natsuki lanzo su teléfono contra la pared para aterrizar en el sofá de su habitación , si una chiquilla malcriada era malo dos era peor! Sólo esperaba poder resolver esto mejor que la vez anterior ...suspirando se recostó en la cama y por vez primera se pregunto si era posible que ella tuviere una atracción hacia Fujino...cerro los ojos y suspiro...eso era imposible


	7. Chapter 7

**Para quien pregunto por el regalo de Natalie a Natsuki , fue la puñalada literal que recibiere en la universidad :) **

**gracias por sus comentarios ;) amo leer lo que piensan ! Saludos **

**Capitulo 6 **

Su día estaba comenzando, pasaba de media noche, y no podía esperar para que terminara...después de su "platica" con su ex, Natsuki no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, los recuerdos de su matrimonio, las ciscunatanciasrcunstancias que les llevaron al divorcio, su nueva misión, la amenaza latente de no una si no dos exes despechadas que ponian en potencial peligro a Fujino y por último lo que dijo Natalie sobre ella tener sentimientos hacia la hija del ministro. Natsuki se rió, era una locura! Si los tuviese sería el mismo afecto que el que pudiere tener por un dolor de muelas! Con el pleno conocimiento de que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño se coloco una sudadera sobre su playera de tirantes y se fue a hacer guardia en la puerta de Fujino. Una vez allí tomo asiento en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, dejo que sus sentidos se consentraran en el medio ambiente que le rodea, tenía la sensación de que "la acosadora" haría un movimiento drástico el día de hoy. Escucho atentamente a los sonidos de la noche...la total calma...hasta qué escucho un suave click, esa era su señal, se puso rapidamente de pie y espero paciente por el siguiente sonido que esperaba...

- Haaa...- un sonido amortiguado sono tras la puerta y Natsuki entro para encontrar a el atacante sobre Fujino que se retorcía bajo el yugo de la mujer a horcajadas sobre ella

- Déjala, baja lentamente y mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas!- exigió Kruger intentando parecer amenazante . Ante el sonido de su voz Fujino hizo contacto visual con ella, terror se encontraba en su mirada. Natsuki le transmitió a través de sus ojos lo mejor que pudo la seguridad de que pronto todo estaría bien. Calmando con éxito a Fujino

- Miren quien llego! No debería estar en su habitación Kruger?- pregunto con desden la mujer encapuchada que cubría con una mano la boca de Fujino y con la otra saco un arma de bajó calibre apuntando a Natsuki- alejate o te disparo!

Natsuki se sorprendió ante el arma, no pensó que esta mujer se atrevería a tanto . Analizando sus opciones Kruger noto que no había traído sus "armas" no es que en realidad le fueren a servir de algo pero al menos fingiría equilibrar la situación, suspirando encontró cual era la única manera viable para salir de esta con el mínimo de daño y la máxima eficacia. Tenía que correr el riesgo

- Bajá el arma y si te entregas por las buenas tu condena podría ser más corta- no era una policía pero en las peliculas y la mayoría de estas situaciones tal argumento funcionaba- no hay razón para hacer todo esto más grave, un sólo rasguño en la chica bajo de ti y estarías acabada

- A Shizuru le encanta rápido y áspero algunas veces- dijo alegre- no tendremos un problema con ello cierto?- la mujer descubrió su rostro y bajo a lamer la mejilla derecha de su cautiva- ...mmm, deliciosa como siempre...-rió y volvió su atención a Natsuki quien ahora podía ver el rostro de la atacante bajo la luz nocturna ... Saski , su corazonada estaba en lo cierto! Sonrió internamente, ahora sólo debía capturar a esta loca y todo sería un poco mejor. Relajo su postura y sonrió a la mujer que le miraba claramente irritada

- Última oportunidad para que te entreges - sentencio, obteniendo la reacción que buscaba. Saski había enderezado su postura y mantenía apuntando su arma a Kruger mirando desafiante

- Parece que quieres morir. No te ha bastado con ocupar mi lugar en la cama de Shizuru ahora también quieres arruinarme la vida! - Natsuki se preguntaba por que todo el mundo pensaba que había algo entre ella y Fujino? Lo resonaría en otro momento. Viendo el semblante encolerizado de la mujer sabía que no faltaba mucho para hacerle perder los pocos cavales que tenía. Debía actuar ahora. Así lo hizo. De su lugar justo tras la puerta corrio para tomar mayor impulso y tacleo a la mujer. La fuerza del empuje les llevo a aterrizar fuera de la cama

BANG

El sonido de la detonación asusto a Fujino quien se levantó de su cama para ver lo que había sucedido. Se encontraba una Natsuki sometiendo a su última ex... Saski, quien soltaba gemidos de dolor, pero no le veía herida alguna, su atención se dirigió a Kruger que se encontraba sangrando de una herida en el ante brazo izquierdo.

- Oh dios, estas sangrando!- exclamo Shizuru

- No es nada , ha sido sólo un roze - aseguro una Natsuki que mantenía en sumisión a Saski- préstame algún lazo o trapo necesito amarrar sus manos- Shizuru le entrego un cinturón y Kruger culmino su labor.

Momentos después el personal de seguridad en la casa retiraron a la mujer que intentaba aún liberarse de sus captores. Un par de veces le sugirieron a Natsuki cuidar de sus heridas sangrantes pero ella les rechazo diciendo que no eran nada. Ambas mujeres quedaron solas en la habitación

- Bueno, mi trabajo ha concluido, me retiro, que duerma bien señorita Fujino - Natsuki estaba agotada, pero había logrado soltar un poco de adrenalina y eso le había relajado. Shizuru miro a su guardaespaldas , se notaba cansada y sus heridas aún sangraban, no podía permitir que se marchara de esa manera, no después de lo que había hecho por ella, trabajo o no le había salvado

- Espera, deja que me encargue de tus heridas , recuesta te en la cama, iré por un poco de agua y unas vendas- su tono no dejaba tema a discusión . Natsuki soltó un bufido pero aún así se tumbó sobre la cama. Al poco rato Shizuru estaba de vuelta y se encargaba de limpiar y vendar las heridas con sumo cuidado.

- Todo listo!- exclamo gustosa complacida con su trabajo. No recibió respuesta . Miro a la cara de Kruger. Estaba completamente dormida. Se veía tan pacífica que Shizuru se perdió en la vista del rostro ante ella- quien eres Natsuki...- susurro y dio un suave beso en la frente . Coloco sus utensilios de limpieza en su lugar y subió al otro lado de la cama. Sabiendo que Natsuki estaba con ella le hizo sentir segura y en pocos segundos concilió el sueño


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus comentarios, amo leer lo que piensan!**

**Lamento haber tardado pero tuve un percance y no mejore hasta ahora :) **

**Disfruten del capítulo ;) **

**Capitulo 7 **

Esto podía ser definido como la tortura, cruel y vil tortura. Al menos en las mentes de los dos hombres parados junto a Natsuki lo era. La mezcla de una Reiko Takahashi, Shizuru Fujino y Natalie Bland en bikini tomando del sol junto al otro extremo de la piscina en esos diminutos conjuntos de tela, mostrando el atractivo por el cual la gente moría de ganas por tener, era la tortura! Eso y que ellos a diferencia de Kruger quien vestía un diminuto short de mezclilla y una holgada playera blanca, utilizaban sus muy oscuros trajes negros bajo el calor abrazador .

- Chicos relajense un poco!- Kruger podía ver el sudor por los rostros de los otros dos guardaespaldas , tenía que hacer algo por ellos- aflojen esa corbata y abran la camisa! - exclamo bebiendo una piña colada. Estaban dentro de la casa Fujino no había por que estar todos en sobre alerta

- No todos nos acostamos con nuestras misiones como para gozar de tal privilegio- siseo uno. Natsuki frunció el ceño y se detuvo frente a el hombre rubio

- Yo no me acuesto con Fujino

- Yo lo decía por la señorita Bland...pero veo porque Fujino te permite vestir como se te de la gana- dijo sonriente el musculoso hombre

- Vaya pareces bien informado- dijo Natsuki devolviendo la sonrisa. Si este hombre conocía de su pasado con Natalie sólo implicaba que era uno de sus hombres- pero por ello mismo deberías de saber que yo no me acostaba con ella, ella fue mi esposa...mientras que la Señorita Fujino y el Director y el Ministro de Defensa me han permitido vestir de esta manera. Si tu no tienes los suficientes...- hizo una pausa y miro a sus genitales para después mirar de vuelta a sus gafas oscuras- para solicitar lo mismo no es asunto mío . Y mientras ustedes tienen fantasías con aquellas hermosas chicas yo iré a preguntar si se les ofrece un poco de bloqueador solar...- rió y bebio el resto de sus bebida para dirigir su camino hacia las tres chicas que parecían estar en una plática informal.

Y así lo era, Reiko, Shizuru y Natalie conversaban sobre lo que hablan todas las mujeres cuando están solas...sus amantes. El hecho de ser un idol, la hija del primer ministro y la hija del presidente no les hacia menos humanas. Durante toda la conversación las tres tenían una magnífica vista de Natsuki Kruger en ese diminuto short que mostraba unas piernas de ensueño , sólo levemente entorpecido por un pequeño vendaje en el muslo derecho. Todas bebian su limonada sin quitar la vista ante el bello espectáculo que sólo les dejaba con ganas de ver más. Natalie pronto había notado la fijación de las otras chicas sobre Suki . Por lo que salió a jugar un poco

- Apuesto a que debajo de esos arapos se encuentra un hermoso y costoso conjunto de lencería rojo..- soltó con una diminuta sonrisa

Shizuru mantuvo su rostro inesprecivo, conociendo que era la ex sabía hacia donde se dirigía esto. Reiko por otro lado no esperaba tal comentario y se atragantó un poco con su bebida

-... Que?- cuestiono Reiko- como lo sabes?- una parte de ella quería una respuesta pero la mayor parte de ella sabía que la respuesta a eso no le gustaría , podía saberlo ante la expresión petulante de la mujer a su costado

- Suki no te lo dijo!?- fingió sorpresa - bueno, ella es mi ex esposa- respondió triunfante- entenderás que le conozco ...bien- se relamió los labios, levantó sus costoso lentes de sol y miro de manera depredadora a Natsuki que parecía hablar con sus colegas- sin duda mi número uno en cuanto a los amantes - proclamo sonriente y miro que Natsuki se acercaba, sólo podía ponerse aún mejor. Shizuru apretó la mandíbula y Reiko fue interrumpida por su teléfono . Tenía que ir a la presentación de su último single

- ...tengo que ir...pero ya me contarás más de esto luego- dijo a Natalie

- Lo siento pero hoy mismo viajo a Rusia con mi padre, las visitas de estado en realidad son muy cortas, pero prometo regresar muy pronto. - Reiko asintió y se despidio de ambas . En el camino a la casa se encontró con Natsuki que al parecer se dirigía con las demás ...

- Ya te vas Reiko-chan?- dijo Natsuki sonriendo genuinamente, no había rencor por el asunto "juego" a decir verdad la chica le agrada . Reiko sonrió y se acercó a ella. Mucho

- Si, tengo la presentación de mi nuevo single- beso a Natsuki en la mejilla, de una manera más prolongada de lo normal. Natsuki sólo se quedo ahí... Reiko le dio una cálida sonrisa y dijo- ya nos veremos Suki...- y así se había marchado. Kruger dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo su camino

- Se les ofrece un poco de bloqueador solar?- Kruger si bien amaba estar en la alberca y demás era firme creyente del cuidado de la piel y el cabello en estas circunstancias, el agua y el sol en alta exposición podría arruinar ellos. La mente de Natalie pensaba que en realidad era matar varios pájaros de un tiro así que antes de que Fujino tomara la oportunidad lo haría ella.

- Suki! Pon un poco de bloqueador en mi!- exclamo cual niña pidiendo un dulce. Kruger palideció eso no era bueno, busco a Fujino con la mirada pero esta parecía más sería de lo normal. Shizuru no podía creer el descaro de la mujer! Natsuki era SU guardaespaldas...este era SU territorio ... Pero cuando miro la mirada suplicante de Kruger hacia ella y de soslayo capto la expresión sacarrona de Natalie decidió continuar con su juego. Chasqueo los dedos y en seguida una chica de su personal estaba junto a ella sosteniendo su propio bloqueador solar...si Kruger se había metido en la boca del lobo y el lobo se relamía los bigotes por verla a ella caer también no le daría el gusto! - mira, Shizuru ya tiene quien lo haga por ella- proclamo Natalie, si bien Fujino no había destapado sus sentimientos para su ex ante ella, ella aún ganaba. Sin duda alguna volvería a Japón muy pronto. Se recostó sobre su pecho y hablo- Suki sabes aún como me gusta ...no?- sus palabras eran un puñal clavado en el pecho de Shizuru y Natalie disfrutaría de todo el ataque que pudiera hacer antes de marcharse a casa

Natsuki por otro lado hervía ante la imagen desplegada ante sus ojos. Fujino había soltado el cordón de su bikini y una de sus ayudantes quien Kruger podía afirmar era Hitomi otra de sus tantas exes frotaba el líquido transparente por la espalda ligeramente enrojecida de SU guarda! Kruger rechino sus dientes y contesto a su ex- por supuesto ...- ella froto el bloqueador en sus manos y lo aplico rápidamente sobre su ex . Cuando escucho un suave gemido... Fujino gemía! Y lo hacia por el toque de la zorra a su costado! Eso le hizo revolver su estómago y apretó sin querer un punto sensible en el cuerpo de la mujer en sus manos que exclamo " Oh Suki! Justo así!" Cosa que le hizo sonreír, si Fujino quería jugar ella lo haría también

Tras el pequeño concierto de gemidos a capela en la piscina y la despedida de Natalie con la promesa de volver pronto , Kruger había vuelto a la alberca, nado un par de horas y se introdujo en el jakussie junto a la misma. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos intentando entender que rayos sucedía con ella. No podía borrar de su mente ese momento vivido en la habitación de Shizuru. Natsuki había despertado esta mañana con Fujino acurrucada en el hueco de su cuello, con su brazo sobre su abdomen y mirando como un ángel y Kruger le abrazaba como si de su tesoro más preciado se tratase...nunca había sentido tal calidez en su corazón ...ni siquiera con Natalie...y viendo a la ex frotar el cuerpo de Fujino frente a ella le hacia querer matar a la mujer y demostrar a esa chiquilla lo que era el verdadero placer... y eso era justo lo que estaba mal! No podía sentir nada por su misión! No de nuevo!

Soltando un gemido de frustración , Kruger no se había percatado de la persona que se cernía sobre ella

- Ara Suki no se ve muy cómoda - Shizuru había visto a Natsuki todo este tiempo mientras nadaba . No podía evitar hacerlo, desde esta mañana la mujer mayor ocupaba sus pensamientos...despertar entre sus brazos y compartir su calor había sido lo mejor que Shizuru había sentido en su vida. Sabía después de eso que Natsuki no solo le atraía físicamente , había algo más profundo y verle hoy con su ex sólo confirmaba que ella tenía sentimientos por la mujer- veo que Natalie tenía razón- dijo con veneno en su tono y tomo asiento en la orilla del jacussie introduciendo sus pies en el agua caliente- Suki esta usando lencería roja-siseo

Natsuki dejo escapar una carcajada. Esta chica era demaciado...

- Yo creí que estarías ampliando tu sesión de la tarde con esa chica Hitomi- rió sin humor- parecidas muy complacida con sus manos toda sobre ti- dijo en tono duro sin dar una mirada a Fujino

- Pues Suki parecía complacer muy bien a su amante tanto que creí te marcharías tras ella!- Shizuru había perdido su paciencia. Y Kruger lo había hecho también , se movió de su lugar y en un fluido movimiento separo las piernas de Shizuru y se coloco entre ellas mirando fijamente a la chica que había atrapado con sus manos a cada lado suyo

- Deja de llamarme Suki...odio ese nombre- dijo enojada- Natalie sólo ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo y tu le has seguido el juego!- dijo casi gruñendo

- Bien, yo también odio ese nombre..- después de que Natalie le usará le causaba repulsión utilizarlo- yo se que era un juego. Pero verle contigo y conociendo su historia juntas ...yo- Shizuru no sabía por que pero por una vez se estaba mostrando vulnerable

- ...yo también...- dijo Natsuki en un susurro acercando su rostro al de la castaña. Ambas podían sentir el respirar de la otra sobre sus labios. Sus cuerpos eran atraídos como imanes. - odio ver las manos de alguien más sobre ti...cuando entre aquel día en tu baño fue porque creí que estabas siendo atacada...no podía arriesgarme a que algo te sucediera...lo siento...- la verdad era que Shizuru estaba ...cuidando de ciertos asuntos que implicaban a una Natsuki muy desnuda con ella bajo la regadera...las hormonas le habían golpeado duro...había sido culpa suya también , pero no le diría a Kruger ni de loca!

-...es bien...no ...todo esta bien ahora...- tomo el rostro de Natsuki en su manos y pudo sentir las de ella en su cintura de manera protectora. Amaba lo que estar en brazos de Natsuki le hacia sentir...pero nada de esto estaba bien y ella lo sabía. Apoyo su frente en la de Natsuki y cerro los ojos , soltando un suspiro dijo- ...que vamos a hacer Natsuki...- Natsuki sonrió, era la primera vez que su nombre salía de los labios de Shizuru de una manera tan cariñosa. Eso le gustaba. Demasiado

-...no lo se...se que no esta bien esto, pero ahora que entiendo que no es sólo una extraña atracción hacia ti, y por las veces que intente borrar de mi ser todo rastro de este sentimiento sin tener éxito - suspiro - a ciencia cierta puedo decir que no puedo estar a tu lado...- Natsuki le dolia el corazón , pero no tenía otra salida. Tenía que alejarse o pondría en peligro a Shizuru y eso era lo que menos quería . Shizuru abrió los ojos de golpe y frunció el ceño. Esta mujer no podía decir que tiene sentimientos por ella y simplemente alejarse o lo que sea que su mente estaba pensando. Nadie le hace eso a Shizuru Fujino!

- Ara, a caso Natsuki piensa dejarme?- hizo un puchero- creo que Hitomi estar feliz por la noticia

- Que!? No! Ni se te ocurra ir con ella! Con ninguna de ellas! Eres mía!- proclamo Natsuki que ahora fruncia el ceño y había soltado a Shizuru de su abrazo. Ante la pérdida del abrazo protector Shizuru frunció el ceño y tomo las manos de Natsuki para ponerlas de nueva cuenta en su lugar

- Me gustan los abrazos de Natsuki, y en cuanto a lo demás ya veremos que hacer cuando se presentén las cosas- Shizuru abrazo a Natsuki también . El contacto de piel con piel era celestial . Si así se sentía un abrazo no podia esperar por saber como se sentiría lo demás ...

- Bien...lo haremos como gustes, pero tenemos que tomar esto con calma..- dijo Natsuki con su barbilla apoyada en el hombre de Shizuru. Fujino murmuro un "de acuerdo" y continuaron a disfrutar de la cercania de sus cuerpos. Pero ambas sabían en el fondo que mientras tuviesen la una a la otra lo demás sería lo de menos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me he tomado mi tiempo, lo siento , pero heme aquí, espero lo disfruten y me regalen sus comentarios :)**

**La parte en cursiva será un flashback**

**Capitulo 8**

_Natsuki se encontraba jugando en el jardín con su perro llamado Dhuran, su papá se lo había regalado en su último cumpleaños hace un año y desde entonces era. Inseparables._

_- Suki, ya te he dicho que no te pongas a jugar con el perro en el lodo- dijo la voz no muy lejos de donde Natsuki estaba recostada con Dhuran en el pasto . Tus padres se enojaran si te encuentran así a su regreso . Ante el anuncio de que sus padres estarían de vuelta, hizo a Natsuki sonreír y corrió hasta su institutriz ._

_- Mamá y papá están aquí!?- pregunto Natsuki feliz, de que por fin después de meses pudiera verlos_

_- Es correcto Suki, ahora ve a limpiarte no querrás que tus padres se molesten por no comportarse como es debido para alguien que es miembro de esta familia- la voz de la mujer se hizo más dura y eso le dio temor a Natsuki , que por miedo a ser castigada se alejó de Dhuran y fue a limpiarse. Natsuki tenía tan sólo 10años pero el pertenecer a su familia llevaba consigo la carga de las espectativas de muchas personas o eso es lo que todo mundo a su alrededor le decía . _

_Mas tarde ese día sus padres habían llegado , estuvieron un par de horas y se disponían a salir una vez más, dejando a Natsuki detrás._

_- Mami, llévame contigo...- Natsuki se aferraba a la pierna de su madre y lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- ...te extraño...- su madre quito sus manos de las piernas y miro a Natsuki _

_- Suki te he dicho ya que no te comportes así! Deshonras a la familia! Un Kuga debe ser fuerte , muchos dependerán de ti en el futuro! La debilidad de los sentimientos no esta permitida!_

Natsuki se despertó con un sobresalto. Respiraba pesadamente y tenía sudor corriendo por su frente. Tenía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con eso. Empujo la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y salió de la cama. Entro al baño y hecho agua fría en su cara, abrió los ojos y se observo en el espejo. Esa niña que se aferraba a su madre ya no existía . En cambio estaba la Natsuki que se fue de casa para ir a vivir con su tía en una pequeña aldea. La Natsuki que fue entrenara y educada para servir a su país , no era un militar y no era un policía , era un civil libre...libertad. Eso jamás lo tuvo mientras estaba bajo el yugo familiar. Y ahora que la tiene, parece que su mente se niega a dejar que olvide tan " maravillosos" recuerdos. Natsuki soltó una pequeña risa. A quien quería engañar. Sabía que si su familia y deber que tenía con ella les daba la gana venir y reclamar como suya lo harían en un chasquido de dedos . Y milagrosamente los Bland no sabían quien era ella o habría estado en un enorme problema. Y sin duda alguna le convertiría en la " vergüenza" de la gran familia Kuga . O talvez sus padres continuaría a ignorarle como lo han hecho toda la vida. Suspirando Natsuki salió del baño y miro al reloj al costado de su cama, 4:30am, al menos su sueño no le perturbo a mitad de la noche. Aprovechando que no faltaba mucho para que su día comenzara, decidio prepararse.

Despues de su rutina de la mañana y acompañar a Shizuru a la primera ronda de clases del día , se encontraban en un evento al medio día donde el primer ministro entregaba recursos para iniciar la construcción de una nueva área cultural y deportiva para los jóvenes y niños en la prefectura de Osaka. Por lo que Shizuru tenía que estar presente como el apoyo de su padre y siendo una especie de representante de los jóvenes , ya que era miembro activo de variadas organizaciones enfocadas al desarrollo integral de la juventud.

Natsuki odiaba esta clase de cosas. Le recordaba de lo que tanto anelaba escapar. Por fortuna no fue demasiado el tiempo que tomo todo el asunto. Así que concluida la gira de eventos y tras asistir a una comida con los líderes de la prefectura , tomaron el avión que les llevaría de vuelta a Tokio. Todo parecía marchar normalmente, hasta que el primer ministro solicito hablar con Natsuki en cuanto retornarán a casa.

- Señor- saludos Natsuki al hombre de construcción fuerte tras el gran escritorio en la oficina recubierta de fotografías con los grandes personajes de la política nacional e internacional, junto con algunas a lado de su familia . Natsuki sonrió internamente al mirara una en la que Shizuru parecía tener pocos años y sostenía lo que a Natsuki pareciere una pequeña serpiente y sonreía felizmente a la cámara. Natsuki se preguntaba si a Shizuru le gustaban los animales o sólo era parte de la inocencia infantil que todos tenemos a esa edad y por ello parecía tan feliz en la foto.

- Kruger tengo que decirle algo de suma importancia y espero que no se alarme- el primer ministro le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento frente a el. Se aclaró la garganta y hablo- no hace mucho recibí una llamada del personal del emperador- Natsuki se puso rígida - tal parece que un grupo terrorista se ha fijado en la familia real - Natsuki se mantuvo estoica- y no sólo ellos sino también a nosotros que nos encontramos en el gobierno en este momento, así que me gustaría preguntar si dadas las circunstancias deseas abandonar tu cargo- Natsuki no necesito dar un segundo pensamiento .

- No, señor, me mantendre donde me encuentro, sólo si a usted le parece bien?- Natsuki comenzaba a pensar que talvez alguien del personal había visto lo sucedido en la alberca y por ello estaba siendo relegada , de ser el caso no se opondria después de todo eso sería lo más sensato para hacer

- Bien, me alegra oir eso. Yo no tengo ningún problema con su desempeño hasta el momento así que puedes continuar en la protección de mi hija. Te la confió Kruger - el semblante del hombre se endurecio- y no te preocupes el resto será bien cuidado. Ahora puedes retirarte- Natsuki asintió con la cabeza y salió . Camino a su habitación se preguntaba a que se refería con que " lo demás será bien cuidado", no podía saber el secreto de Natsuki...o si? No, de ser así le habría retirado de su puesto sin miramiento, sobre todo considerando las circunstancias. Así que borrando las extrañas ideas de su cabeza entro a el cierto de Shizuru que se encontraba trabajando en su escritorio seguramente en algún trabajo escolar.

- Trabajando hasta tarde?- Natsuki pregunto con una sonrisa y tomo asiento en la cama mirando desde atras a Shizuru

- Ara, yo creí que Natsuki estaría durmiendo a estas alturas- respondió Shizuru poniendo fin a sus labores y mirando a Natsuki que usando pantalones de cuero y cruzando las piernas frente a ella era la visión más sexy que le ha regalado la otra mujer, pronto Shizuru tendría que ir ordenando su top ten porque aquella vez en el gimnasio y ayer en la alberca con tan poco cubriendo la hermosa piel blanca...Shizuru mentalmente babeaba.

- No. Fui con tu padre para hablar de un par de cosas y pase por aqui antes de ir a mi cama

- Lo sabe!?- cuestiono Shizuru alarmada. Natsuki sonrió

- No, lo mismo pense yo pero al parecer nadie nos vio ayer. Lo que me hace pensar que esto será más complicado de lo que pensado- suspiro- se que lo vamos a tomar con calma pero eso no evita que alguien nos vea, ya sea aquí o fuera de aquí. No sería nada bueno que eso pasara, talvez debería cambiar mi asignación ?- Natsuki no quería llevar sus problemas a Shizuru, nada le gustaría más qe tener una relación normal

- No puedo dejar que hagas eso, ya te lo he dicho, lo resolveremos, además un poco de secretísmo lo hará más divertido- proclamo Shizuru. La verdad era que estar con Natsuki a escondidas hacia todo aún más candente

- Shizuru no tengo la menor intención de ser tu pequeño y sucio secreto- Natsuki sabía que hacer eso no llevaría a nada bueno , pero tampoco lo era alejarse de esta chica. Porque tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Además tejana que adañir el ingrediente secreto que Natsuki guardaba de todo mundo y los locos terroristas que ahora amenazaban la seguridad de Shizuru. Quien dijo que su vida sería tan...divertida.

- Natsuki me gustaría más que gritar al mundo que me perteneces . A caso crees que no note las miradas sucias que te daban las mujeres y los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre durante esos eventos y la comida!? No quería más que arrancar sus cabezas- Shizuru nunca había sentido este nivel de posesión con nadie y era por demás molesto e irritante . Natsuki sonrió, mirar la expresión molesta en la impasible Fujino era digno para regodearse. Además a Natsuki le gustaba saber que ella era la causa de su evidente malestar, no directamente pero si de forma indirecta.

- Pues si te hace sentir mejor yo debo admitir que tanta gente gritando que te casaras con ellos en cada lugar donde estábamos no fue nada grato. En fin, como veo que todo esta bien por aquí será mejor que me marche a descansar y usted- se levantó de la cama y se detuvo frente a Shizuru que ahora le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida- señorita Fujino tiene que descansar por su largo día de trabajo- dejo un pequeño y rápido beso en la frente de Shizuru - buenas noches... Shizuru.

- ...buenas noches... Natsuki...- respondió Shizuru cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Natsuki tan cerca. Cuando les volvió a abrir ella ya no estaba. Shizuru suspiro. Natsuki le llevaba a lugares que jamás había experimentado. No podía evitar reir y saltar a su cama con la sensación de un corazón desbocado .


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que el Capitulo anterior parecía relleno pero he dejado un par de pistas al aire sobre lo que viene ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alegran mi loca mente jeje**

**Capitulo 8 **

Esta situación era una mierda... Natsuki últimamente repetía mucho esa palabra, si su tía la escuchara ya le habria reprendido, ante el sólo pensamiento se estremeció y luego el BANG BANG BANG retumbo por los pasillos del campus.

Al parecer un par de estudiantes locos les parecía divertido andar disparando por el lugar sin miramientos. Por fortuna Shizuru y Reiko se encontraban en el baño retocando su maquillaje, cuando tres muchachos de no más de 20años entraron por el pasillo disparando un par de ametralladoras cada uno dejando una estela de cadáveres a su paso. Natsuki les había refugiado en el baño atrancando la puerta con uno de los espejos del baño pero sabiendo que no serviría de mucho llevo a las chicas a través de las ventanas que ventilaban el área y salieron a la parte trasera del edificio de ciencias sociales. Natsuki puso en máxima alerta sus sentidos tendría que encontrar un refugio y pronto .

Lo anterior les lleva a donde se encontraban ahora...el muy estrecho , oscuro, mal oliente cuarto de limpieza.

- Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto Reiko intentando encajar sus largas piernas en una mejor posición - no es que no me guste el contacto físico , pero este lugar esta diseñado para un par de escobas...y hace calor...

- No es seguro vagar por la escuela...tendremos que hacer paradas antes de lograr salir de aquí - Natsuki miro a su reloj de pulsera , habían transcurrido al menos 40minutos desde que todo comenzó, a estas alturas alguien tendría que haber reportado algo a la policía o al menos eso esperaba- tienen sus celulares?- ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza- ...el mío esta en casa y la comunicacion con el resto del personal que esta asignado para la escolta esta intervenida...talvez estos chicos no son simples estudiantes...- Natsuki no quería pensar en que fuesen terroristas pero si las comunicaciones estaban intervenidas quería decir que primerizos no eran - el chofer no estará en el lugar de encuentro hasta dentro de tres horas. Nuestra mejor opción es encontrar un lugar seguro y...amplio para estar. No me parece que estemos en posición de salir fuera podríamos estar rodeados, no creo que los tres que vi sean los únicos tras todo esto.

- Que hacemos entonces?- Shizuru estaba aterrada, pero tener a Natsuki con ella aún en esta situación le hacia sentir de alguna manera segura, sabía que Natsuki era buena en lo que hacia así que confiaba en ella ciegamente- te ayudaremos en lo que podamos

- Shizuru tiene razón...- Reiko se sentia en una película de esas que ha protagonizado sólo que estar en la cosa real era...bueno, real. - te ayudaremos en lo que nos pidas. Confió en ti Natsuki- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ante la cual Shizuru arqueo una ceja y Natsuki se ruborizo un poco...o era el calor que había aumentado en el diminuto y nada ventilado cuarto?

- ...no quería tener que hacer esto pero...- tomo sus dos armas que siempre traía consigo - saben usar un arma?- reviso los compartimientos y tanto Desert Eagle como el revólver estaban cargadas y listas para su uso

-...aprendí a utilizar una pistola ...pero no de un calibre tan alto..- El padre de Shizuru siempre la había insistido tanto aprender defensa personal como el uso de varias armas , alegando que tal conocimiento siempre le podría servir en los momentos menos esperados

- Bueno...yo se un poco, por las peliculas y todo, pero siempre eran balas de salva o de goma...y...rodeada de profesionales y todo...- Nasuki respiro aliviada, si tenían conocimiento básico el resto lo resolvería la adrenalina y un poco de suerte, aunque esperaba que no se diere el caso.

- Bueno, tengo conmigo estas dos y esto...- se desabrocho la camisa y desprendió el chaleco antibalas para tenderlo a las chicas y luego abrió una de las bolsas de su pantalón , lo que sumaba dos chalecos, era bueno estar prevenida-... ponganselos debajo de la ropa, así no llamarán la atención de forma excesiva

- Pero... Natsuki...que hay de ti?- Shizuru no quería ver a Natsuki herida y tenía el presentimiento de que este incidente no sería fácil de escapar ilesas de el..

- Descuida, tengo muchos años de práctica - Natsuki le dio una cálida sonrisa a Shizuru, después de todo su objetivo principal era mantener a la chica asalvo y lo haría sin importar el costo- además planeo evitar cualquier encuentro no deseado con los locos que rondan por aquí

BANG BANG BANG. BOOM BOOM

El sonido y vibraciones de estallidos sobresaltaron tanto a Reiko como a Shizuru. Natsuki tenía razón...estos no eran un montón de aficionados , lo que por desgracia indicaba que su objetivo estaba en esta escuela , más específicamente en la misma habitación que ella...querían a Shizuru

Voces sonaron por el pasillo y pasos se detuvieron justo frente a su puerta

- La has encontrado!?

- No debe faltar mucho, hemos cubierto casi todo el lugar- eso quería decir que eran más de tres personas y aunado a las detonaciones indicaba que pronto las autoridades estrían trabajando en el caso . Sólo tenían que permanecer fuera de su alcance

- He revisado las aulas y cuartos, sólo falta esta puerta...

Natsuki miro a las chicas con ella...guiño un ojo a ambas y antes de que la puerta se abriera, ella cargo hacia delante derribando con éxito a los dos hombres que estaban por descubrir su escondite. Natsuki se levantó de encima de uno de los hombres y conecto dos patas en el rostro dejándole inconsciente . El segundo hombre le apuntaba ahora con un AK-47 y sostenía su nariz sangrante

- Perra!- grito furico- las manos sobre la cabeza! Ahora!- Natsuki hizo lo que se le dijo sin apartar la vista del hombre - pagarás por esto maldita!

Natsuki había visto a muchos como el, enojado y nervioso, lo suficiente como para no pensar con claridad y ella aprovecharía esa debilidad. Miro tras el hombre como si estuviere viendo a alguien más . El hombre capto su mirada y manteniendo el arma en su dirección giro para ver de que se trataba...ese fue su error. Natsuki le derribo al suelo y con un par de golpes de su palma en las sienes estaba fuera de combate.

- Pueden salir...- dijo y Shizuru fue la primera en salir para tomar a Natsuki en un beso necesitado. Ver a la peliazul arrojares en contra de la puerta le había hecho imaginar lo peor

- Vaya...- la voz de Reiko les atrajo de nuevo a la realidad - asi que...ustedes son algo ahora?- Reiko había estado viendo como Natsuki miraba a su amiga pero esto confirmaba sus sospechas, al parecer siempre perdería ante Shizuru...

- ... Reiko...yo, iba a decirte , no pensaba ocultarlo...sólo...- Shizuru se sentia un poco culpable sabía que su amiga tenía sentimientos hacia Natsuki, pero no era como que ella podía evitarlo, su guardaespaldas le había robado el aliento desde que tocara aquel día a su puerta

- Descuida...- Reiko no se sentía tan...mal, como ella hubiera pensado...talvez era sólo un flechazo, además de que Shizuru parecía tener sentimientos reales por Natsuki-...pero creo que deberíamos salir de aquí ... Que dices... Natsuki-san?- Natsuki se ruborizo había perdido el enfoque en plena misión! Aclarandose la garganta tomo las armas de los dos hombres y comprobó por algo que le ayudará a entender contra quien se enfrentaba...no hubo suerte. Coloco un arma en su espalda y la otra en su mano derecha, tenían que irse antes de que sus agresores despertaran...luego un ruido en las bocinas de los pasillos sonó

-...sal de tu escondite...vamos...mis chicos y yo estamos montando todo un espectáculo...sólo para tu entretenimiento...princesa...ahora, si eres tan amable de llegar aquí antes de que mis nervios se crispen...- gritos, ruidos y gemidos se escucharon en el fondo-...tus subditos podrían pagar el precio...te espero en auditorio principal...y no olvides traer a esa amiga tuya y tu perro guardián...princesa

El silencio se hizo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 9**

Natsuki no tenía muchas opciones y la mejor de ellas no le gradaba. Pero si quería tener una oportunidad real de mantener a salvo a Shizuru y Reiko, esta apuesta era su mejor chance para conseguirlo. Sólo esperaba que estos tipos se apegaran a el perfil que Natsuki había visualizado o las consecuencias serían devastadoras y a nadie le importaría si ella o Shizuru lograban salir de esta, la muerte de todas las personas en ese lugar impedirían a la gente ver más allá. Ella misma no se perdonaría una falla así.

Asi que, Natsuki estaba haciendo la apuesta por ganar tiempo y esperar que sus compañeros fuera de la escuela hicieran su trabajo. Y mientras Natsuki se marchaba para encontrarse con este grupo de locos se había asegurado de que Shizuru y Reiko se encontraran a salvo, escondidas donde parte estos terroristas revisaron y reportaron como limpio.

Kruger ingreso a el auditorio, se había sorprendido que en los pasillos circundantes y sus cercanías no había encontrado alma alguna. Cuando entro y miro a la multitud de personas que tenían como rehenes comprendió porque necesitarían todas las manos y ojos disponibles para mantener en control la situación. Natsuki dio una rápida mirada por los dos pisos del lugar...estaba lleno, unas 500 personas estaban aquí. Y unos diez a quince individuos armados les mantenían retenidos, custodiando las cinco salidas del lugar , en el escenario se encontraba una sola persona. Kruger camino hacia el, a cada paso que daba podía sentir la mirada de cientos sobre ella, un ligero temor se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero se recordó que tenía que hacer esto , muchas personas dependian de ella. Pronto se encontró flaqueada por dos hombres y su líder estaba justo frente a ella... Natsuki frunció el ceño, este hombre no era nada parecido a quien le informarán que podía estar tras las amenazas recibidas contra el emperador y el ministro Fujino. Pero ya investigaría eso. Si, sobrevivia.

- Que tenemos aquí, el perrito guardián de la princesa y su amiguita la Idol...

- Quien eres? Que quieres?- Natsuki tenía que establecer el diálogo lo más posible, soo tenía que hacer tiempo, el suficiente para que la policia hiciera su trabajo y ayudara a todas estas personas. El hombre rió y bajo del escenario en un salto para estar a un par de pasos de distancia de Natsuki.

- A caso no fui muy claro?- miro con furia a los ojos de Natsuki. Kruger le soporto la mirada- quiero a la princesita...o todos aqui harán BOOM!- cientos de mormullos estallaron ante el comunicado y un par se disparos resonaron calmando el sonido.

- La tienes frente a ti...- nadie conocia a la princesa, nunca se publicó una foto de ella, así que Natsuki jugaría el juego si eso significaba que esto salía lo mejor posible. El joven hombre le miro por un tiempo y luego una risa escapo de su boca. Dio un puñetazo a Natsuki que le giro la cara y le abrió el labio, pero Natsuki no se movió ni un centímetro

- Piensas que soy estúpido!? Quieres que crea que el emperador permitiría que alguien de su sangre fuera el guardaespaldas de Fujino!? Y más aún que trabajara para la AT?

- No te parece la mejor tapadera? Nadie le buscaría en tal posición y lugar...simplemente sería perfecto- Natsuki le sonrió, escupió un poco de la sangre de su boca y miro al hombre ante ella- aunque lo irreal aquí es que alguien tan joven como tu este arruinando su vida en busca de mi...de haber enviado una petición por escrito te habría recibido en una audiencia en compañía de una taza de café en vez de ...- Natsuki señalo a su alrededor -...esto. Sabes que no saldrás libre de esto, cierto?- Kruger miraba a las ventanas que rodeaban el techo del enorme edificio y noto movimientos...demasiados como para que se tratara de partidarios de estos locos...y si habían llegado hasta aquí quería decir que el resto del lugar era seguro... Shizuru estaba segura. Natsuki respiro hondo y exhalo, era tiempo de oprimir botones para que nadie a parte de ella notara lo que se gestaba fuera de estos muros.- por que tomarte tantas molestias? Eres una especie de acosador? Quieres mi autografo?- proclamo sonriente y a cambio recibió un par de golpes más llevándole a su rodillas.

- Basta de juegos! Te mostrare a ti y al cobarde del emperador y su gente que ya no estamos dispuestos a someternos a su poder!- Natsuki vio con horror a los dos hombres que le flaquearan antes tomar a dos chicas de entré la gente y ponerles a lado suyo- estos serán los primeros borregos en ser sacrificados, y será un placer hacerlo frente a toda una audiencia!- El hombre saco una pequeña arma de entré sus ropas y apunto a una de las chicas... Natsuki sabía por el brillo en sus ojos que no era una broma y no dudaria en hacerlo...tomo la navaja de una de sus botas y se precipitó ante el hombre que ahora se aferraba a ella. Natsuki sólo encarno más profundo la navaja hasta llegar a la empuñadura...las manos del hombre corrieron de sus hombros a su pecho rasgando abierta sus ropas...un par de anillos de oro con el emblema de la casa real aparecieron en el pecho de Natsuki...los ojos del hombre se amplearon...-...tu... - Natsuki le dejo caer al suelo...estaba muerto, la hoja había perforado su pulmón y así el corazón . Una muerte casi indolora.

- Maldita!

Ante el grito de los secuaces a unos pasos de ella y las dos chicas. Las ventanas del lugar y las puertas fueron derribadas y con ellas los individuos que mantenían a más de 400 personas de rehenes...todos estaban a salvo, menos las chicas a lado de Natsuki. Antes de que fueran derribados los dos hombre dispararon a las mujeres. Y entonces todo había terminado.

Shizuru y Reiko habían sido encontradas a los pocos minutos de que Natsuki les refugiara en uno de los salones de clases cerca de donde se escondieran en primer lugar. Estaban a salvo.

Shizuru se precipito al encuentro de Natsuki, encontrándole en el suelo rodeada por una pequeña multitud... Shizuru corrió a su lado y se inclinó para tocar a Natsuki. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos

- Natsuki! No! Vamos! Abre los ojos!- Shizuru se aferró a las ropas de Natsuki. Natsuki tenía la mano en su pecho en un puño . Shizuru miro dentro y encontró los anillos, suponiendo serían de valor para ella quito la cadena del cuello de Natsuki, por desgracia no pudo estar más con ella. Los paramédicos pronto estaban ahí

- Señorita dejenos llevarle, esta perdiendo mucha sangre!- Shizuru se apartó ligeramente, no había notado el enorme charco de sangre que manaba del cuerpo de Natsuki...

Reiko miro todo unos pasos tras su amiga... Shizuru miraba pérdida .

- Shizuru..ven, vamos a seguir a la ambulancia... Kruger va estar bien...


End file.
